


Loves and was Loved

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minseok can freeze things that he touch, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Superpowers, Unhappy Ending, daily life shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minseok is a real life walking danger and yet, he still loves and is loved.Minseok could hear the wedding bells in the distance, someday, with his love they'd get married and be together forever...
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	Loves and was Loved

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R5-260  
>  **Prompt:** Minseok can’t control his powers; everything he touches, he freezes. He is in a push and pull relationship with [redacted] where they always argue, but he loves [redacted] no matter what. He wants to hold [redacted] more than anything. Until the day of their wedding, he accidentally touches him and he watches his entire world freeze before him at the altar. Slowly~~  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Minseok/Jongdae  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** No side characters  
>  **Word Count:** 3k  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** Major character death  
>  **Author's note:** Hi ! So I've written this little story and I hope you enjoy reading it ! I had a bit of trouble writing it because I loved the prompt so much, I hope it meets your expectations? Regardless, I had a lot of fun writing this story ! Thank you for the very patient mods who had to put up with me and let me participate in this wonderful fest hehehe  
> Thank you for clicking onto this story and I hope you enjoy reading it~ ~~and maybe cry a little who knows~~

Some people might’ve said Minseok was blessed. Minseok doesn’t believe that. He believes it’s a curse. A power that he can’t control. Anything he touches could freeze and turn into solid ice. He’s a real life walking danger and yet, he still loves and is loved.

* * *

A typical Sunday morning for the two, waking up early, eating breakfast together, along with all the usual antics between the two of them. The cherished moments of their days together.

“Dear~” Jongdae drawled, “I think you froze your spoon again," his voice pleasantly amused. 

Minseok groaned. He lifted his head off the table from where he was nodding off. He saw that his spoon had indeed frozen over in his moment of absentmindedness. 

_Oh gosh_. Minseok just collapsed back onto the table with a splat. He couldn’t deal with this so early in the morning. Again, he lost control of his powers.

* * *

Beep beep beep BEEP!!

The incessantly ringing of the alarm in Minseoks’ ears was starting to annoy him. He tried to ignore the sound, burrowing deeper into his pillow but the ringing persisted. Sick of the noise, Minseok stumbled across the room and slapped it off. He then returned to his bed and burrowed his head back into his pillow trying to go back to his peaceful sleep.

"Minseok! It’s time to wake up!" a piercing voice yelled.

Groaned and tossed in his bed. Of course, Jongdae was already awake, Minseok stirred and slowly peeled his eyes open and looked across. Surely enough, the bed adjacent to his was already made and unoccupied.

“Just a minute Dae,” Minseok mumbled in reply. He stretched his arm out like a cat and let out a satisfied groan. He groggily stumbled out of his bed, glancing over it to make sure he hadn’t accidentally ruined the sheets while asleep. He took a deep breath and tried to shake off his sleepiness as he approached the vanity on the other side of the room. 

He caught his reflection in the mirror, bed hair and all, and gave a small smile at his reflection. He opened a drawer and took out a pair of fine white gloves. Delicately Minseok pulled off the gloves he slept with overnight and changed them over with new ones. The couple seconds of his bare hands feeling the air always made him shake and tremble. Scared that something would go horribly wrong. Every morning, nothing could shake that fear. 

Yet, he still gets up every day and lives through it. Minseok honestly doesn’t know sometimes.

* * *

“You sleepyhead, you’re finally up,” Jongdae let out a small giggle at the sight of Minseok. Minseok and his bed hair, “Good Morning Minnie Dear.”

“Good morning Dae,” Minseok grumbled, as he slouched into the dining chair, pretty much ready to go back to bed.

“Did you not sleep well Minnie?” Jongdae mused.

“Says the person who woke me up."

“I didn’t wake you up, your alarm did” Jongdae reasoned, he turned to glance at Minseok sitting in the chait from the kitchen, a playful smile on his face

Minseok deadpanned at Jongdae but Jongdae was still all smiles, simply looking back at Minseok without a care in the world. Minseok slouched down in defeat.

“Look what your _lovely_ ~ boyfriend made you, breakfast” Jongdae said with all the theatrics and jazz hands.

No matter how sleepy or upset he was, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight of his love.

* * *

When he was alone, Minseok couldn’t help the demons that invaded his mind.

Love. 

He never thought he would experience that emotion to such a great height. Love. As Minseok glanced across the room he felt a blushy red wash over him. Jongdaes’ peaceful sleeping face, just a look at Jongdaes’ face always made Minseok feel at peace. He was like an anchor to Minseok, tethering him to this world. A world where he felt like he didn’t belong.

It might seem a bit cliche but Minseok always wondered how someone like him could deserve such love from someone? A monster, destroyer, a troubled person like him. He feels a cold draft through the room, the air around his palms grows cold. Chills seemed to pierce through the thin barrier of the clothing on him. Minseok strains his eyes staring at the cause of his hate, his troubles, his barriers. His hands were right in front of his face, yet he could barely see them in the pitch black of the room. It was like they weren't even there. 

He never asked to be born like this, too much power coursing through his veins. In the beginning, everyone told his parents they were blessed with a boy so gifted in the elements. It wasn’t long till they found out otherwise.

Since he was a mere baby he would coat everything his little fingers touched in a thin layer of ice, it was odd, very odd but his parents chalked it up to him being too young to control his power. What could they expect from a baby? But as he grew older nothing changed, a year old, two years old. He still had close to 0 control over his powers and his parent’s patience was wearing thin. 

The freezing point came when he was three. Minseok can barely remember the memory himself, but he can remember the horror and panic. He was laying in his bed with his family's pet cat Tan, gently stroking her soft white fur. One second she was warm, soft, and alive the next she was frozen solid, hard as ice and... dead. His hands froze into place, unable to process what had happened. He remembers crying out loud and weeping for his parents and when they came they were horrified. Little him reached out for his parents to hold him, give him a hug like they always had when he cried, but neither of them moved… frozen stiff at the horror he had committed. Little Minseok kept crying alone on his bed, his parents too scared to come close.

_I am a monster_

Minseoks’ hands were trembling. Gosh, how can he deserve to love and be loved when he’s like _this_. No control over his powers, every day he can feel the power coursing through his body getting stronger and stronger. He couldn’t take any chances with living people, especially his love. Minseok brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, his brain running at full speed.

They can never sleep on the same bed, never hold hands or hug. A barrier and gap forever between. He would never have physical intimacy with Jongdae, they couldn’t do the things normal couples could do. A warm tear slipped down Minseoks’ face, why was he like this. How can Jongdae love someone like him… someone so broken, someone who couldn’t give him everything he deserved. 

Minseok turned away from Jongdae and snuggled into himself. Feeling only the warmth of his own body and the blanket. Why couldn't he be normal?

* * *

Arguments were always going to pop up. With so much love, they always wanted the best for the other. Everyone had their own problems.

“Jongdae, do you hear yourself?” Minseok slammed his hand on the table hard, fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Minnie-“ Jongdae started, reaching out from across the table, a futile attempt to comfort him. Jongdae knows of course, they can’t touch each other.

“I don’t understand why you love me when I’m like this- I could accidentally kill you Dae.” Minseok accented the last three words with a tearful point to Jongdae. Battling his tears he could barely look at Jongdae in the eyes. Pain, that was all he felt. Someone like him could have such beautiful and loving moments with someone too wonderful for him. It was like all his doubts came crashing down on him. 

Minseok fell silent and slumped into the chair. He wiped his tears onto his sleeve and tried to compose himself from his outburst moments. Deep breaths Minseok, deep breaths. 

At the sound of the screaking of the chair on the ground and a dull thump. Minseok slowly got his face out of his hands and turned to look across the table, to face his love. He composed himself, took a deep breath before he let the words fall out of his mouth.

“I’m so scared Jongdae, scared I’ll hurt you. I’m incomplete, I can’t give you everything you deserve.” Minseok said in a small voice. He had to squeeze the words out, words he was so scared to say, "I can't even hold you..."

A beat of silence. They just looked at each other tearfully.

“I’m…” Jongdae started, he tore his gaze away from Minseok and his face looked beaten and red from tears, “I’m scared too, Min. I’m scared I’ll lose, of our situation, of your power, of not being able to be with you. Sometimes I want to hug youtube I can’t, I want to comfort you but I don’t know how to. I doubt too Min, I can’t help but think of the future between us..” Jongdae paused, he took a deep breath and gazed back at Minseok, his eyes filled with a hint of sparkle, of understanding and love “But in the end, we’re in this together. Two human people. Neither of us are alone in this. Let me lean on you and you can lean on me too, like always.”

Jongdae held his hand up millimetres above Minseoks’ cheek lovingly, and Minseok just cracked a smile through his tears and held his arm towards Jongdae. The two had the same thought in their heads.

_At least I can do this much_

* * *

  
He was taking a leap of faith

Nervous. There was no other way to describe how Minseok felt. He was a hundred percent pure nerves as he waited for Jongdae to come back home. The small box on the table seemed to carry the heat of a thousand suns. He couldn't stop twiddling his thumbs, tapping his feet on the floor. Switching between checking the time obsessively and trying not to think too much about the time. 

The sun filtered through the blinds, giving the room a beautiful warm crimson glow. He was seated on the dining room chair, scared that if he stood his legs would give way. He was faced towards the entryway of the home, the moment Jongdae walked in he would see him. The room was in the same state as always, maybe a little bit neater. Minseok decided not to over complicate this proposal, his heart and head couldn’t handle it. Nothing too special, he would propose when Jongdae got home from work and then they'd eat his favourite take out food. Simple. Easy. He could do it…he hoped anyway.

If you asked Minseok a while back whether he could see himself marrying Jongdae he wouldn't have been able to give you a straight answer. Inside his heart, he's always believed that Jongdae was the one for him. 

Whatever it is from this point, they would be in this together. Forever, until they’re pulled apart by death. 

Minseok looked at the small box that laid still on the table. His heart clenched and he felt a burst of emotion. It really was going to happen now, he almost couldn't believe it. 

Minseoks’ heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the jingle of keys in the door.

"I'm home!" Jongdae called out from the foyer. 

Trepidation. The seconds were ticking down, moments before Jongdae would be here until Jongdae would be right in front of his face. Before he was nervous and impatient but now all he felt was anxiety. He looked down and counted up under his breath, _just a little more now Min_ , _you can do it._

“Minseok~? I’m home now, heheh!”Jongdae called out, Jongdae appeared right in front of Minseok and waved his hand around in front of Minseoks’ face. Minseok looked up to face Jongdae, an unadulterated smile on Jongdaes’ face and Minseok instantly melted. 

Minseok abruptly stood up from the chair.

“Min-” Jongdae stuttered. The sudden movement causing him to stumble back, startling Jongdae a fair bit.

“Oh sorry,” Minseok fumbled around, “So umm, Jongdae, ah…” Minseoks’ voice died off, the words were stuck in his throat. Shit, he should’ve planned what he was going to say. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, but somehow the word just wouldn’t form.

“Yeah Min?” Jongdae asked, eyes all on Minseok.

“Yes!” Minseok exclaimed, surprised. He just had to confess, Minseok awkwardly contorted his body away from Jongdae to get to the box. He pushed it gently towards Jongdae, “Here.” 

Awkward, he was so awkward. He couldn’t even muster words right now, Minseok just twiddled his thumbs a bit of a mess right now. A slight red blushing over him from all the thoughts oversteaming his head.

Jongdae gave a curious glance towards Minseok as he approached the little box. He picked it up and it opened with a soft thump. Hell broke loose, and everything happened in fast motion. A yelp, a scream, tears breaching the eyes, covering the mouth speechless.

“Minseok!?” Jongdae turned on his heels. Minseok felt a sense of joy, relief, happiness seeing Jongdaes’ tearful face. He never thought he would be so happy to see tears in someone’s eyes. He managed to find his voice to say the _question_.

“Will you- Will you marry me Jongdae?” 

“Yes!"Jongdae exclaimed, he jumped up and ran towards Minseok, holding his hand tight to his chest, 'Of course, Minseok.” 

The two cried happy tears. A room filled with nothing but pure joy and elation.

* * *

It was the day everything would change. 

Both of them standing on the altar, clad in fine suits. The hall was full of their closest friends and family. Staring at each other, Minseok found himself lost in Jongdaes’ eyes. They were tearful, having just said their vows. Too much emotion was bubbling up in the air and yet everything he felt was directed towards this one man across him.

Someone bought the rings up the altar and it was time. The moment where they would exchange wedding rings. A physical symbol on their hand showing that they were indeed bonded together. Minseok’s hands were shaking as he picked up the wedding ring. Fine piece of thin medal griped firmly between his thumb and pointer.

Jongdae held his hand out towards Minseok. Minseok looked down at Jongdaes’ hands, slightly unsure about being so _close_ but when he gazed up to look at Jongdae his doubts seemed to disperse. Jongdae gave a slight nod towards Minseok, gently pushing him, telling him everything would be alright. Trust at its’ finest.

“It’ll be okay,” Jongdae said softly. The look in his eyes was something Minseok couldn’t shake so soft and loving, this was the person he loved so much.

So Minseok steadied his hand and approached Jongdae’s left ring finger. The first lick of the cool metal touched Jongdae’s skin and Minseok felt a sense of relief wash over his face. Slowly and carefully he slid the cool metal across the first knuckle, he stopped there to look up Jongdae. He saw Jongdae’s bright smile and Minseok couldn’t help but have a smile crack on his own face. They were really tying the knot. Minseok was putting the ring on this amazing man's finger and he would put one back on Minseok.

He stands there, hand on the ring face looking at Jongdae. He thinks back, their variety of arguments, of squabbles, big and small that led them here. The sweet mornings they’ve had together, the presence of the other Minseok almost took as guaranteed. Through all of this, the one constant has been them being together, living together being each other strength. Jongdae really does make Minseok so happy.

Minseok felt a tear well up in his eyes blurring his vision. It really was happening. He looked up at Jongdae with his tear stricken eyes, able to make out a smile faintly through them until….

Until it wasn’t, through his tears Minseok could see the smile contort into a face of sharp pain. Furrowed eyebrows, eyes closed sharply, mouth grimacing.

Minseok heard some gasps and murmurs from the people in the audience around them and everything happened in slow motion from there. Minseok looked down to no longer see a hand no longer full of warmth but ice blue. Concentrating closer, he could see it. He saw that his hand had slipped off the ring and was now resting on Jongdaes’ hand, hand devoid of the warmth he would expect to feel. He wrenched his hand away, scared, desperate, hoping it wasn’t too late. 

It spread like a wildfire, up his hand’s and arms spreading across his body.

“Jongdae-“ Minseok yelled in shock, wanting to help him to hold him close, to hug him and get him through the pain but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to make it worse somehow. How could he have done this to the person he loved so much. Minseok was shaking.

Jongdae collapsed onto his knees, the ice spreading across his chest spreading like a wildfire. Pain, he was in so much pain, Minseok could see his face. A mess of tears and eyes shut in gut-wrenching pain. His legs frozen over, stuck in such a feeble position.

“Minseok-“ Jongdae called out, voice feeble and weak, his eyes turned up towards Minseok still standing and shaking. Minseok collapsed onto the ground.

“Jongdae- I’m so-“

“Shhhh,” Jongdae said in a voice no louder than a whisper. The ice spread across his face. Jongdae's mouth opened up into an ‘o’ one more time but no sound came out. His lips, eyes and mouth froze over.

Minseok trembled on the ground as he looked at the ice preserved face of his lover. His whole body frozen into what he was feeling, saying, doing in his last moments before and yet, as Minseok looked into Jongdae’s now in animated eyes, he could see so much love in them.

Minseok wept and sobbed. Tears full of grief, full of hatred towards himself.

It was the day everything changed for them. There was no more _them._ He loves and he was loved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looks like you've made it to the end, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this story !! Did you cry? Did you tear? Did you enjoy the story? Thank you so much again for reading! and I really do hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
